


【双昇】我的眼泪很值钱

by Yoon_233



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoon_233/pseuds/Yoon_233
Summary: 哭唧唧姜昇润，逗小孩李昇勋，不能接受的可以点叉了短篇，一发完结
Relationships: 2Seung, 双昇, 昇昇 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【双昇】我的眼泪很值钱

**Author's Note:**

> 哭唧唧姜昇润，逗小孩李昇勋，不能接受的可以点叉了  
> 短篇，一发完结

01  
李昇勋发来消息说是在训练所一切都好，秦禹哥也很好，让他不要担心。  
姜昇润把这条消息翻来覆去看了好几遍，确定没有提到别的什么，沮丧地扔了手机，趴在床边跟狗玩儿。  
意大利灰灵缇很活泼，睁着一双大眼睛好奇地打量着他，姜昇润冲它招招手，小家伙就一溜小跑地过来舔了舔他的手。  
“你阿爸要再过几天才能回来呢。”  
他一边摸一边说话，小狗听到熟悉的称呼，兴奋地摇着尾巴，一旁边安静伏着的thor抬头看了一眼，发现自己的阿爸被霸占，立马起了身也凑了过来。  
“你俩干嘛呢，都给摸摸，一个个来。”  
被两条小狗的热情吓到，姜昇润连忙推开它俩保持距离，挨个儿摸摸以后，一手搂了一只在怀里发呆，“thor，huate，这个家有点太安静了。”  
安静，什么安静？  
小灰灵缇歪着头看他，一脸不解。  
偏偏他期盼着的人真的回来时，姜昇润自己却忙的回不了宿舍，李昇勋拿了一些衣服回来换洗，空荡荡的宿舍显得冷清了些，家里的狗狗们也被好好放在宠物店寄养。  
“昇润说今晚去接，狗狗放那儿待了一天了，他不太放心。”跟着他的经纪人看他四处找小狗便提醒他，“还是你想自己去接？”  
李昇勋放下行李包，其实下午没什么事要做，一个月的训练结束后有两天假，跟家里人打过招呼以后先回来了宿舍，再过不久又要去新的地方报道，好在离这里比较近，所以跟家里人商量了下暂时还是回宿舍住。  
“昇润最近有什么行程吗？”  
“嗯…主要是电视剧拍摄，过两天有个音乐节目，是他期待很久跟大前辈合作的，也有几个新的在邀请，估计这几天就出结果了吧。”  
“昇润也好忙啊。”李昇勋坐在桌前手撑着脸看人，“他有好好吃饭吗？”  
冷不丁被这么一问，经纪人擦了擦汗，“都记着催他吃也买了饭，不过时间总是很少……”  
李昇勋明白这话的意思，姜昇润又是个极认真的人，做起事来全身心投入，能空闲扒两口吃吃就谢天谢地了。  
“算了算了，我来看看吧……”  
李昇勋叹了口气，打开了家里的冰箱，里面意外的整理的很好，保鲜盒挨个儿叠好放在一边，有前一阵子家里送来的小菜，还有没吃完被保鲜膜封存的冷饭，大多是隔夜的东西，新鲜食材几乎没有，他在里面翻找着，在角落里翻出来一颗已经变得皱巴巴的苹果。  
“完全没有做饭的食材……你们每天都吃些什么？”  
经纪人心虚地笑笑，“我嘛外卖，昇润有时候会在外面吃了回来，大多数时候……”  
“是不听话的坏小孩啊……”  
尽管知道让姜昇润按时吃饭很难，他在的时候还能监督一下，现在这个情况还能记得吃已经很好了，李昇勋叹着气将冰箱关上，先去了宠物店将好久不见的两只小可爱接回宿舍，顺便回来的时候路过超市采买了一点新鲜食材。  
站在厨房里一时间居然感到有点陌生，一个月里面对单调的训练跟一样的面孔，差点都忘了自己是谁，从训练所结业出来时，大太阳晒的他一个踉跄，身后的队友拍拍他的肩膀，大家各回各家，到了宿舍门口时，李昇勋提着的那口气终于松懈下来，心底生出些回家的暖意来。

02  
姜昇润又是深夜到宿舍，经纪人送完他回家以后转身想走，他看了眼手表凌晨一点多，外面黑的很，这会儿大家都又累又困怕他一个人开车回去不安全便提出挽留，经纪人哥笑了笑说老婆还在家等着一定要回去的。  
“那哥注意安全哦。”  
“嗯嗯，你进去吧，早点睡，明天中午来接你。”  
“好的，哥，拜拜。”  
“拜拜。”  
姜昇润当然知道经纪人这么晚还要回去的理由，家里有人亮着灯等着自己，放在自己身上也会不顾一切想回家，想想门的那头黑乎乎一片，手里买来的夜宵也不怎么暖了。  
今天却很不寻常，玄关口的壁灯开着，暖黄的灯光为他照亮了大门口，一眼看到客厅餐桌上放着做好的汤饭，姜昇润摸摸额头，难道是打扫的姨母来过了？  
“汪汪——”  
刚踏进玄关口换完鞋子，家里的两只狗狗迫不及待地扑了过来，姜昇润连忙将夜宵放到柜子上，一手捞起一只试图让它们冷静下来，“wait a minute ，calm down…”  
“你回来了？”  
正专心安抚着两只狗的姜昇润被这突然响起的人声吓了一跳，一抬头是困的眼睛都睁不开的李昇勋，他惊喜道：“哥！你怎么在这里？！”  
“不是说了嘛，训练所结业了，后面转到周围公司正常上下班呀。”李昇勋打了个哈欠，将自家儿子喊回去，“我好像忘了说，这边上班比较方便，以后还是住在家。”  
“呜呼！真是太好啦！”  
姜昇润抱着thor站起身，拎了柜子上的夜宵一边往里走一边看他，“哥你吃晚饭了吗？还饿吗？我带了夜宵回来，要不要再吃点？”  
“看着前面走路，小心脚下。”李昇勋接过他手里的小狗，放了两小只回了屋，“一连串问题真不知道先回哪个，我都好，你先坐下来吃饭。”  
桌上的牛肉汤饭还热着，李昇勋摸了下碗便推了过来，“第一次做，你尝尝。”  
姜昇润倒是坐在他对面一直傻笑，把他上上下下打量一遍，“哥你好像胖了点，嘿嘿，也黑了点。”  
“里面又不给涂防晒，作息规律了以后就会慢慢发胖，之后我会恢复健身。”  
姜昇润想起勋饭的叮嘱，“可是哥不要练成肌肉男哦，适度就好，适度就好。”  
“你就别瞎操心了。”  
轻轻拍了拍他的头，小孩笑眯了眼，呼噜呼噜喝着汤，李昇勋也跟着笑，他觉得这一刻才真正心落了地。  
初到训练所时李昇勋睡眠很不好，倒不是床铺问题，是换了环境他不习惯，睡到半夜会突然醒了，下意识去摸床边的手机，空荡荡一片才记起进来时已经上交给这里的长官。  
辗转反侧的声响把睡在他邻铺的队友给闹醒了，队友在黑暗里笑了笑，小声问他：“是想家吗，睡不着？”  
李昇勋摇摇头又点点头，害羞地回他：“这么大个人了还这样。”  
“正常嘛，我也很想家。”  
窗口的月亮又圆又大，深夜时皎洁的月光洒进来，李昇勋盯着那轮月，心思逐渐飘远。  
有天晚上也是这样的月光，姜昇润破天荒地喝了酒，一个人眯瞪着眼趴在客厅窗边望着远处明明灭灭的灯火，手边是改了又改的歌词簿，李昇勋从房间里出来不忍打扰这一幕，悄悄看了一阵又回了房，姜昇润的眼睛微红，不知是那明亮的灯光还是如水的月光所致，他却觉得此刻整个浸在月色里的人十分哀伤。  
李昇勋在那晚窥见了姜昇润隐藏的一角。

03  
到新公司上班第一天李昇勋便自然醒，手机上的时间离上班时间还差的远，huate欢快地跳上来给他早安吻，抱着小狗下了床，一开房门是正在摆筷子的姜昇润，桌上的早餐有模有样还飘着热气。  
“怎么起的这么早，一会儿有行程？”  
他摇摇头，“睡不着就起来了。”  
见李昇勋坐下来准备开吃却又疑惑地看着自己，姜昇润笑笑，“哥吃吧，不是我做的，我早上出去散步顺便买回来的。”  
“那就好，我的胃可经不起折腾。”  
李昇勋开着玩笑，轻松分开外卖筷子，两只小狗在脚边打转，姜昇润招呼它俩过去倒了狗粮，小狗们低着头吃的认真，他抱着膝盖坐下来看着，一只手时不时地去推吃着吃着就和huate挤到一个碗里的thor。  
“干嘛推它？”  
“嗯？”  
李昇勋停下筷子，指了指他的儿子，“让它吃呗。”  
“可能是以前饿狠了，thor现在有点贪食，huate又很胆小总会被抢吃的，一个不给吃撑，一个要吃饱呀。”末了他给两只乖乖吃完粮的小狗摸了头，“真乖，去玩吧。”  
说不出是什么感觉，李昇勋只觉得从喉咙开始一直堵到胃，姜昇润没在客厅待多久便回了房间，等他吃完早餐收拾碗筷的时候，人又急匆匆地出了门，连句话都没来得及向他交待。  
感觉自己去了趟军队，回来后的生活居然开始跟姜昇润的格格不入起来，李昇勋无奈，掏出手机想给他发点注意事项，可想了半天也不知道自己能给什么建议，只好在私聊里问了他一句晚上想吃什么，这条消息很久很久都是未读状态，他也没放心上大概是对方正忙。  
这种情况是常态，更别说对方还是队长，虽然是同一团队的，相比自己过于养生的活法，姜昇润一搞创作的人经常黑白颠倒顾不上手机，也不是非要提倡熬夜得灵感，只是恰巧写歌顺利的时候都在深夜，队里最年长的哥哥金秦禹多少劝过，他却对着同为夜猫子的亲故挤眉弄眼，“旻浩比我熬夜还厉害嘞！”  
两个弟弟仿佛比赛一样，一个比一个熬的晚，这种状态几年前差点散团经历过一次，那会儿金秦禹也跟着失眠，曾来找他谈心，说是两个弟弟都这么努力，自己再不抓紧好像太对不起他们了。  
到头来还是身为弟弟的姜昇润反过来安慰他们，一手揽住一个，将他们抱的喘不过气来，哽咽着告诉他俩“我们一定会好的”。  
“哥你是相信我的吧？这次也相信的话就开始编舞吧。”  
“我当然相信你。”  
李昇勋未曾动摇过，从他带领队员拿下出道战，到现在团里正常活动的只剩两人，姜昇润向来都打算稳妥，这次入伍时间也是反复商量、确认过，与公司谈完以后两人回到宿舍，姜昇润看着他欲言又止，李昇勋以为他担心未来，走上前轻轻抱了抱他，“没关系的，我们昇润一定会做的很好。”  
哪知姜昇润只是吸了吸鼻子，软绵绵地跟他撒娇：“以后家里就我一个人了，我会想哥的。”  
李昇勋惊讶于情感外露的弟弟，抬眼看他，他的眼里满是不舍，甚至双手都缠上了自己的手臂，“好希望哥不要去军队啊。”  
“很快就会回来的，就一个月，你等我。”  
“嗯！”

04  
姜昇润在外很少撒娇，硬要他营业的话会很别扭，当然多亏了这丝别扭，同他旁边那位撒娇自然的亲故对比下，就会很有搞笑的意味在，常常逗的周围人发笑。  
第一次哥line缺席的电台行程，开场之前姜昇润领着宋旻浩在周围打了一圈招呼，两人等上场的时候闲聊，姜昇润忽然提了一句昇勋哥最近在学做饭。  
“他不是很早就会？我还想改天去你们那儿蹭饭呢。”  
“不是哦，我是说新的菜式，不是橄榄油意大利面这种，普通韩食，就是……家常菜啦。”  
宋旻浩觉得好奇，李昇勋前两天说趁着要入伍前多留点物料给饭们，因此接连几天开直播教大家各种课程，做饭这事他只听二哥说要跟风学习一下那个手摇咖啡，怎么忽然就跳到家常菜上去了。  
“昇勋哥说怕我饿死，顺便让我尝菜。”姜昇润一边翻看着手里的流程台本，一边笑回他，“等他回来旻浩你来吃饭吧，昇勋哥做的很好吃。”  
到这儿宋旻浩总算听出些意思来，这孩子尾巴简直要翘到天上去，明晃晃地说着你来吃饭这类话，炫耀的心思不要太明显，啧啧姜昇润可真有你的。  
“哇哦，恭喜恭喜。”  
“嗯？恭喜什么？”  
姜昇润被他这莫名而来的恭喜弄蒙了头。  
“没什么啦，我很期待昇勋哥的手艺。”  
电台日常被cue撒娇，姜昇润浑身僵硬，眼睛瞄了瞄旁边的亲故，宋旻浩非但不帮忙，哦不是，他帮了，帮着mc一起起哄让他撒娇。  
行吧，我又不是没做过。  
视死如归般接过mc递过来的小道具——一对红色的狐狸耳朵，姜昇润对着mc好心转过来的镜子调整着发箍的位置，一认真起来嘴巴就不自觉嘟起，惹的mc在旁边一个劲儿地说着可爱之类的话。  
“嗯~你现在在干嘛呀，我好想你啊，昇润尼想你啦(*/ω＼*)”  
宋旻浩抖了抖身体，觉得今天电台的冷气开的过于足了，mc一脸惊奇跟着赞叹道：“我以为昇润xi会是偏向男子汉的那种，没想到这种撒娇反而很适合呢。”  
“因为他是忙内呀，队里最小的那个。”宋旻浩及时补充道，“虽然是队长。”  
“那么身为队长但又是忙内的情况，想必有时候与哥哥们沟通会苦恼吧，怎么说才好会不会觉得不礼貌这样。”  
“有过这种苦恼的时候，但是多亏了遇到了很好的哥哥们，愿意听我的，也很相信我。”  
「我相信你，昇润啊，放松点吧，你一直做的很好。」  
耳边忽然响起家里那位哥哥的话语，姜昇润顿了一下止住了话，宋旻浩与mc一齐转过头好奇地看过来，他没由来的红了眼笑了笑，“嗯，总之多谢这些哥哥啦。”  
电台结束后宋旻浩说他刚才神情不对，姜昇润咬着经纪人买来的酸奶不说话，就连这酸奶也是时隔很久才重新开始喝，不过为了上镜好看一点都不敢喝多。  
“你还是多注意休息吧。”  
“嗯？你说什么？”  
宋旻浩翻个白眼，“哇啊你刚才根本没听我讲话，哥哥我很伤心哦。”  
“抱歉啊，我刚才在想事。”  
一天的行程结束这会儿他才有点个人时间，比起身体上的劳累，平日里应付各种各样的人，大脑才是最需要休息的那个，因此空闲时常常能看到他静静坐在那里让大脑出走。  
宋旻浩见怪不怪，想起在电台的事重复了一下之前的疑问：“回答问题的时候我看你神情不对，是遇到什么事了吗？”  
“什么都没有。”  
“哈。”  
姜昇润下车的时候宋旻浩破天荒地叫住了他，回过头满脸不解，那人抓了一把糖塞进他手里，“别说哥哥不照顾你哦，吃点糖开心一下。”  
“还拿我当小孩子嘛，谢啦亲故。”  
“年纪比我小就是小孩，不给反驳，拜——”  
车门迅速关上，宋旻浩还开了窗户酷酷地冲他挥挥手，姜昇润看着自己手里的草莓糖哭笑不得，什么呀。

05  
不曾对外人说过的心情，姜昇润最近确实觉得有点累，偶尔也有不想乘电梯的时候，当他一步一步爬到8楼时已是气喘吁吁，这会儿他才后悔为什么有电梯不坐，站在楼道里歇了会儿，看看安全出口那边的电梯又看了眼头顶没多远的自家楼层，心想着没几层了已经吃了这么多苦爬了高楼，马上就要到家没理由直接放弃啊。  
看吧，姜昇润就是这样的人，认定一条道就算这路崎岖不平他也会咬牙走下去，他相信前途光明，一直走下去总会看到光亮。  
“怎么不坐电梯上来？”  
头顶忽然响起熟悉的声音，把高度集中爬楼的姜昇润吓了一跳，李昇勋穿的挺时尚，手里拎着不怎么搭的菜篮子，一脸不解地看他。  
“脑子犯抽。”  
进了门姜昇润立马奔去冰箱拿出冰水咕咚咕咚一阵灌，他实在是热，加上爬楼梯腿酸，现在一秒都站不住，因此凉爽过后是突然的脱力，倒在沙发上连讲话的力气都没了。  
“旻浩跟我说你心情不好，发生什么事了吗？”  
李昇勋放好菜篮，一回头却见姜昇润闭着眼，已经在沙发上睡着了。  
大概是很累吧。  
他这么想着，拿来薄毯子盖在弟弟的肚子上，5月的天气还很凉，一不小心就容易感冒。  
姜昇润其实还是听到了李昇勋的那个问题，想着回他没什么挺好的，结果思考着怎么回比较合适的时候人就陷入了梦乡，大脑仍然转着那句“哎我怎么这么困”，后面李昇勋的话也就没听到。  
虽然睡着了其实他还是能感知外界的，鼻子灵敏地嗅到来自二哥身上的洗衣液味道，他与李昇勋一样是擦不了香水的人，一个过敏一个不喜欢，跑活动没办法就喷一点在衣服上，有时候李昇勋玩性大发会凑过来跟自己摩擦一下衣服，让香味挥发的更容易，搞得其他两个队友坐在车里时会捂着鼻子说会不会香水太浓了之类的话。  
“昇润啊……你不要……”  
断断续续听到李昇勋喊自己的名字，姜昇润在梦里回应着，嗯哥你说的对，我会好好考虑的。  
“昇勋……哥……”  
李昇勋有些意外地看着身后沙发上的人，微张着嘴睡的很沉，约莫是做了梦，梦里估计也都是讨人厌的工作，梦话说的稀碎，额间是抹不去的忧愁。  
打开冰箱里头是自己塞的满满的新鲜食材，自从他回来以后还是没办法做新鲜的饭菜给姜昇润吃，做饭的时候都做了双份，问了能否回来吃饭也不见有回应，回复过来时自己都吃完躺在床上刷手机了。  
他俩的时间总是错开的，没入伍以前就这样，入伍以后作息规律他们就更碰不上，比如姜昇润一会儿又要去录深夜时段的音乐综艺，录制在凌晨等录完他都要准备起床出门上班，也就是中间抽空回来休息一下。  
今晚的菜单是猪肉泡菜汤与麻婆豆腐，豆腐里放了肉末，在经过汤汁浸泡后最后出锅时淋上一层滚烫的辣椒油，滋哇一声过后是辣椒蒜末的香味扑鼻而来，与此同时红红的猪肉泡菜汤也咕咚咕咚煮开，撒上一把葱末点缀，盛在碗里很是诱人。  
“昇润啊，醒醒，哥给你做了晚饭，吃点吧。”  
摇醒睡着的人，姜昇润皱了眉转过身打算继续睡，李昇勋盘算着他之后的行程，尽管对方再不愿意也硬着心继续推他，经纪人送他回来时特意跟他说过姜昇润这小子今天从中午开始又没吃饭。  
“昇润啊…快醒醒…”  
“嗯……哥……”  
忙内一直是乖巧的，被打扰了睡眠看到眼前人反而笑眯眯，“昇勋哥——”  
“快起来洗手吃饭。”  
“嗯~”  
姜昇润洗完手出来，李昇勋已经把饭菜摆好，两人安静坐下准备吃饭，忙内拿了筷子默默看二哥收拾饭桌，李昇勋想起他这个习惯，抬眼看他道：“趁热吃，汤菜都很烫，注意点。”  
“好的哥，嘿嘿~”  
壁钟指针指向11点，姜昇润捧起碗喝了一口汤，汤很热，在这孤单的深夜里烫的他心肺蜷缩到一起，汤汁顺着食道流进胃里又将缩着的心肺舒展开，暖意从胃部缓缓升起，他盯着自大碗里冒出的热气发起了呆。  
“昇润啊，今天很累吗？”  
“不要给自己太大压力，我跟秦禹哥还有旻浩都在你身后呢。”  
“后续活动都做的很好啊，部队里的人也都说你做的好。”  
“6连歌王真的吓了我们一跳，没想到你走的这么远，超级厉害呀。”  
李昇勋一股脑儿说了很多，他怕眼前的人又钻牛角尖，把知道的所有称赞都告诉他，部队里有人说这次歌王很厉害的时候，李昇勋很骄傲，心里想着当然啦这可是winner的队长姜昇润啊。  
“昇润？”  
说了很久却不见弟弟有回应，李昇勋停下来，看到他的样子手足无措起来。  
被提醒以后姜昇润连忙动了两筷子，忽感觉脸上一阵热，眼泪掉在手背上他才意识到，对面看他吃饭的人有点慌，忙抽了纸巾递过来：“不好吃吗……怎么哭了？”  
“没有。太好吃了。”姜昇润擦去眼泪，露出一个皱巴巴的笑，“谢谢哥。”  
李昇勋没由来的跟着鼻子犯酸，笑着去揉他的头发，“不用给哥面子，不好吃就说不好吃。”  
“真的很好吃，谢谢哥做饭给我吃。”  
姜昇润身体力行把豆腐跟汤都吃光，末了捧着撑到的肚皮躺回沙发消食，李昇勋洗完碗筷出来带了前些日子家里送来的汉药，以前是给他补身体用的，开始健身以后这些都用不到，一直放着过期也掩盖了家人的心意，就把这些全喂给了同屋的忙内，体弱的那种。  
“不想喝啊好苦。”  
姜昇润说是这么说，还是乖乖接过去一口气喝完汉药，苦的四下找糖，李昇勋早就想到，在他伸出来的手上放上一粒草莓糖。  
“……”姜昇润看着熟悉的包装，这糖跟宋旻浩前两天塞给他的一样，“昇勋哥？”  
“吃吧，不是说苦？草莓糖，酸酸甜甜。”  
「旻浩啊你那个草莓糖从哪里买的呀，很好吃我想买点放宿舍。」  
「我问问啊，也是别人送我的。」  
「嗯嗯，我想昇勋哥也一定会喜欢的，都是草莓味。」  
隔了好久，姜昇润的手机里跳出了来自亲故宋旻浩的回复：  
「那你不要麻烦了，这糖就是昇勋哥送来的。」  
这条回复一直未读状态，宋旻浩想大概是他又忙起来还没看到，于是又补了一句：  
「尽快吃完哦，很容易化。」  
拆开包装，姜昇润的嘴里只剩下满口草莓香，李昇勋好笑地在他眼前招招手，“怎么了？又不讲话？”  
姜昇润憋红了脸，汉药的后劲上来，苦味上涌与清甜的草莓味相融合，味道变得奇怪起来，一张嘴便带上了哭腔，“旻浩那边的草莓糖也是哥给的吗？”  
“是。”  
“我这两天想了好久要跟哥去哪儿玩，还要带huate跟thor出去散步，可是一直下雨，一直下个不停，我休息的时候哥要上班，哥下班我又出去工作了。怎么这样啊，比你入伍以前我们还要见不到面。”  
哭声渐渐变大，可李昇勋却觉得眼前的男生可爱极了，姜昇润在某个方面是很娇气的人，大概是独生子的关系得到了家人全部的爱，所以会时不时向周围亲近的人自然撒娇。  
“我都知道，昇润的心意一直有好好传达给我。”李昇勋噗嗤一笑，“哎一古哭的像小朋友，怎么眼泪这么不值钱呀。”  
“才没有，我的眼泪很值钱。”姜昇润不服气地反驳道。  
“嗯。”  
我当然知道啊，那个出道战胜利都没哭的人，就只会为这种小事掉眼泪。  
李昇勋的心涨的很满，他笑着把姜昇润抱进怀里，“我们昇润辛苦了。”  
要的不过就是这样的日常而已。

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于他俩互动的一张动图，润润可怜巴巴地看着二哥，结果二哥硬是顶住了目光从他身边溜走，走之前还笑了，呜呜呜真好啊他们！


End file.
